The invention relates to a stacking device for a conveyor tray.
Such a device is known per se and is used, for example, for the stacking of newspapers, magazines or the like in a so-called cross-assembler.
Such stacks of magazine copies when leaving the cross-assembler and during the transport to the compacting station have a tendency to slip or even topple, which is encouraged when the wire-stitching is applied to the magazines and by an uneven feeding. Stacking robots cannot be used here following the cross-assembler if a stack has slipped, which cannot be taken up.